Wolf's Rain: Puppy Paradise
by ranma-and-the-handjive
Summary: The Wolves have finally made it to paradise, but Kiba has a dream, and it doesn't know what it means... but I DO! Chapter 4 is up! Please R&R!
1. Nightmares

**Hey everybody, this is my first fan fic, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! Oh, and I don't own Wolf's Rain, or the characters, or the plot, or anything of the anime. I only own my story, a laptop, and one SICK Imagination! **

**thanks for your time,**

**ranmaandthehandjive**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: **

**The light of the mourning snapped Kiba out of his dreams, he been tossing and turning all night. This dream had been given him a lot of unease, and every night he seemed to be restless. He had even once woken up the whole side of the lake with his screaming. At that time couldn't wake up. Cheza thought it was that his newly restored eyesight was doing something to his mind. "Just ask the humans to check your eyes for you."**

**He had though about that, the "cure" that he had been given by the humans was not like eyes he was born with, but they were good enough to see the world. Sure the robotic right eye was a little annoying and itchy, but as far as he knew, it helped him. At any rate, the eye's cords somehow didn't go to his brain. Hugh thought he was just troubled, and need more sleep, he tried that too, but his dreams kept him disturbed, and just couldn't stay asleep. Yesterday, Toboe finally asked him; "What is your dream about?" **

**Kiba had been dreading to tell them this, he knew it his friends would be mad at him if he told them, for the fact, it concerned them and himself, it even concerned the other wolves, and the humans, and Darcia.**

"**My dream…" Kiba started. "My Dream is telling me something but I don't know what." **

**In fact, Kiba didn't know what; he knew it meant danger for him and all those around him, he just didn't know what to expect. **

"**That's Bullcrap!" Snarled Tesume. "We know something wrong with you and we got to figure what it is! You haven't slept in about a month, you have to rest man, or your goanna die! **

"**I'll try to sleep tonight." Said Kiba. **

**Last night however, Kiba had the same terror in his dreams. He was in a nightmare in which he could not wake up. Hugh, Toboe, Tesume, Cheza, Dracia, the other Wolves, and the Humans... they all were there, then he was there...and then...**

**Kiba screamed, he yelled, he howled, and screamed and howled...**

"**No! Cheza! No! NO NO! NOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**"Kiba? Kiba! Kiba! Please wake up!"**

A voice called off in the disance. Kiba knew that voice, it was Cheza's voice. "KIBA! KIBA!" 

**Still not knowing what his nightmare was about, Kiba woke with a start. **

**"Cheza? He whispered. You're ok?"**

**"Yes, Kiba, Cheza answered back. I'm alright," **

**"I-I-I'm Sorry." Said Kiba. "I'm sorry for waking you."**

**"That's Alright." Whispered Cheza. "I brought you some water."**

**"Thanks." Kiba whispered back. As he took the cup and took big, long, licks from the bowl. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**I didn't know which of Kiba's eyes was cut. So I said the right eye.  
**

**Please R&R! **

**Thank u. **


	2. It's Okay

**Hello… I'm sorry about the way the first chapter came out. I guess people were confused about the setting? Well, it is after an alternate ending to the manga, where the Wolves and the humans made it to paradise, Kiba gets his sight back, and Cheza came back when paradise was opened. ****Darcia**** is still out of the picture however. (For Now.) I hope to write more…and I'm sorry if I'm screwing the manga up…**

**PS. This time, Cheza will say "this one" instead of "I'm" or "I".**

**Thanks for your time,**

**ranmaandthehandjive**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: **

**Kiba woke again, this time his dream happened twice in a night. He was scared now; he knew that ****someone, or something, was coming. Coming to Paradise, and going, not to destroy it, but to change Paradise, and them, the Wolves, Cheza, the Humans, Everybody, and Everything…but why? What was it? What was the change? Kiba, who had only feared for his friends and Cheza, was now terrified. He also worried about how everybody would take his dream. He didn't know when it was coming, but it felt like "something" was coming soon, very soon. **

"**Tsume…" Said Toboe to his friend.**

**Tsume was sitting on the rocks next to the giant lake they all got water out of, he was watching Kiba on the other side of the like. **

"**Tsume…" He said again, waking Tsume from watching his saddened companion whine and cry. **

**Tsume looked up; Toboe was now watching Kiba. **

"**What's up?" He said to Toboe. **

**Tsume…I'm worried about Kiba. Toboe replied. **

**Tsume turned around again;"You know he been very depressed lately…" I don't know what's wrong with him… **

**Toboe sat just there**** next to Tsume for while, then said; "I'm scared to be around him." **

**Tsume ****quickly turned to Toboe, "What?!" Tsume about ready to ready to scold Toboe, when… he saw that was crying. "I- I- I'm sorry… I don't know why I said that." **

**He rested his head on his knees and started crying. **

"**I'm just…scared… for Kiba!" **

**Tsume waited for him to stop… that took a while. **

"**Toboe, Kiba is going to be fine." Tsume Said. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong." **

**They watched Kiba walk away from the lake, and back to his cave.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"**What is it?" ****Hige said in an annoyed voice, Tsume had just woken him up. **

**"Quit sleeping!" Tsume Snapped. "I have something to tell you."**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"**Night" Thought Kiba. One more night…until something comes… and I still haven't told anybody about my dream. Paradise is going to change… the wolves are going to change…everything… is going to change…somehow….**

"**Kiba?" Said a voice behind him. "Are you alright?"**

**Kiba turned around, Cheza stood behind him. **

"**Yes Cheza, I'm alright." Kiba Said. **

**That night, Kiba dreamed…**

**a****nd this time…he knew…**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, I spelled Hige's name wrong in the first chapter. **

**Please R&R!**

**Thank u! **


	3. It's Not Okay

**Hey everybody still reading…if any… chapter 3 is here and I promise to make this better then the past two. **

**ranma-and-the-handjive**

**PS. I've even added titles to the chapters! Woo hoo!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: It's Not Okay**

"**Kiba… Kiba…. come here Kiba…" The white wolf looked out into the darkness. He heard a voice, a lovely voice, but not Cheza's voice… it was still lovely. Then there was a light…a bright light in the other side of the darkness…**

"**HEY!" Kiba Shouted. "Who's there?!"**

"**Me…Kiba…me…you know who…I'm coming for you and your friends…"**

"**What?" Kiba thought. "WHO ARE YOU?!" **

"**Don't worry Kiba… I love you…you and your friends… I'll take care of everything...and you...**

**The wolf looked around to see other figures in the light, Tsume! Hige! Toboe! Blue! Cheza!**

**Then rain fell…**

…**a huge flash of light…**

…**then darkness fell…**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Kiba Screamed, then he stopped. Tomorrow, it was coming tomorrow… it was coming in the rain… in the water… would change paradise… he had to warn everybody!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**He ran out of his cave on all fours, running to the other sides of the lake, trying to find his friends. After waking up Toboe, Hige, Blue, Tsume, and Cheza (who was sitting in the middle of the lake) he told all them all to meet him at his cave at sundown. He also told them to being all the water and meat they could; he told them he was having a party. **

**Kiba, being very afraid of his dream, ran back to his cave, boarded up all the windows, taped and nailed down the crakes and holes in his home, and then bared the doors…then realized he didn't have any food, it took him two hours two unbarricade the door, run outside, kill a couple deer, carry them over his shoulders, get back in his house, and steel enforce entrance…then, of course, he forgot his friends! Kiba then beat to Toboe's, Hige and Blue's, and Tsume's. Yelled at them for not showing up at his party, dragged them all back to his house, pushed them through door, (really) ran to the lake, picked up Cheza, and ran back to his house… **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**After catching his breath and making sure the entrance was locked down, Kiba collapsed on a rock.**

**Toboe looked around. "Hey where are the balloons?"**

**(Everyone. "There ARE NO balloons!")**

**Tsume snapped first. "KIBA! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"**

**Kiba was silent for a second then said… "Paradise going to change." He turned his head to Cheza and said "Something is coming…It came in my dream…and the rain… he turned back to Tsume. "The rain will change it…and us…"**

**Everyone stood in silence for a second, then Toboe, said stunned and scared. "How?"**

**I don't know… Kiba said.**

…**And you got this from your dream? Tsume asked, with a strange look on his face. **

**Look, I know it sounds crazy… but you have to trust me on this!**

"**Guys…" Hige said, "I'd hate to interrupt; but I smell rain…" **

**Everyone stopped and listened. **

"**He's Right." Toboe Said. "I hear rain…"**

**Kiba then saw a leak of pure blue luqid dripping from the ceiling dropping right on Toboe's head. **

**Then there was a bright light...**

**TOBOE?!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope I made a good enough cliff-hanger.**

**Please R&R! ****I need it! **


	4. Toboe!

**Hello all you people reading this. No, I didn't die, I just haven't updated in a while. At least you get to know what happened to Toboe! Woo Hoo! **

**ranma-and-the-handjive**

**  
PS. I hope you enjoy. ) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 4: Toboe!!!**

**The last thing Toboe remembered was the sound of his friends yelling his name. He couldn't see through his eyes, his nose didn't work, his body went numb, he couldn't speak, and finally, he lost his hearing…and his friends faded away… and everything faded away…**

**Then Toboe heard a voice...**

"**Toboe…Toboe… come here Toboe…" **

**Toboe couldn't see… until…**

"**Toboe… come here boy…." **

"**Granny?" Toboe thought. He was confused… was she? **

"**Here, I'll help you…"**

**Then Toboe saw a bright blue light.**

…

**Toboe walked into the light… **

…

**Then it was over.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Where Toboe once stood, a brown puppy now laid. His silver arm bracelet now too big for him. **

**Everybody just stood there…until Blue broke the silence by screaming. **

**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH- (Gasp!)**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!!!!!!**

"**BLUE!" Yelled Tsume. "Shut Up!" **

**Blue Stopped when she saw the little puppy that was Toboe starting to cry. **

**Hige picked the cub up and tried to comfort him. **

"**There, there…everything's okay…we're all here…" Hige said in a mother-like tone. **

**Toboe then bit Hige on the arm. Who screamed and threw Toboe in the air. Who was quickly caught by Tsume. **

"_**Idiot**_**." **

**Tsume then started to sing and rock little puppy. **

**Hige started to say something then stopped.**

**Kiba was still standing in the corner. He didn't blink. **

"**So…this is the Dream."**

**All of a sudden, Kiba fell to the floor and shook, his eyes going into head, his jaw open, **

**Kiba! Cheza and Blue Screamed. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Kiba…Kiba...**** come here Kiba…"**

**The white wolf looked out into the darkness again. **

**WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TOBOE?! **

"**Kiba…it's me…you know who I am…just remember…." **

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TOBOE?!" **

**Don't worry Kiba… Toboe is safe…safe with you…safe… I love you…you and your friends… I'll take care of everything...and you….goodbye Kiba… just Remember….**

…

**Then rain fell…**

…

…**a huge flash of light…**

…

…**then darkness fell…**

…

**It was over.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Kiba… Kiba!" **

"**Please wake up!" Kiba heard a voice.**

"**Cheza?" Kiba asked. "Cheza, is that you?" **

"**Yes Kiba, this one is here… and everyone…"**

**Kiba opened his eyes, they where still in the cave, the baby cub that was Toboe was sleeping in Tsume's arms. Hige was standing next to blue. Cheza, sitting above him, touching his forehead. **

"**Kiba…Do you need water? You are Hot…" Cheza Asked. **

**No! Kiba Yelled. Waking Toboe, causing him to cry. Tsume Barked at Kiba, and got back to putting Toboe to sleep. Kiba Apologized. **

"**I mean no… I'm fine…"**

…

**But Kiba wasn't fine.**

**Nor was the rest of paradise. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if this one wasn't as good, it's an off week. **

**Please R&R!**

**Thank u! **


End file.
